(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two sheets of panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
By applying an voltage to field generating electrodes in the liquid crystal display, liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal display are reoriented, thus images can be displayed by controlling polarization of incident light.
A liquid crystal display having an embedded microcavity (EM) structure is a display device manufactured by forming a sacrificial layer with a photoresist, coating a support member thereon, removing the sacrificial layer by an ashing process, and injecting a liquid crystal in an empty space formed by removing the sacrificial layer.
In the liquid crystal display having the EM structure, forming a hole for injection of liquid crystal and patterning of a common electrode may be performed at the same time. In order to reduce a possible delay of the common electrode, a shield electrode is formed to be overlapped with the data line, and the common electrode formed on the sacrificial layer may be in contact with the shield electrode. However, this structure causes a problem of crosstalk between the common electrode and the data line.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.